


Save Me

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "But can you save meCome on and save meIf you could save meFrom the ranks of the freaksWho suspect they could never love anyone..."from 'Save Me' lyrics by Stevie Mann





	Save Me

At one point, he thought he could outwalk, outrun, outthink, outmaneuver the chaos that ran like a 24/7 news cycle through his mind. He was moments from shutting it all off permanently when a voice played interference.

"Hey. You don't want to do that."

He turned and looked over at the origin of the voice that suddenly appeared at his side. Blond, starting to turn to grey, eyes - dark blue, hadn't slept in a few days - military, former military - voice, gentle, trained to be gentle, didn't come naturally.

"Doctor."

"Uhmmhmm. You don't want to do this, do you?"

"I have my reasons."

"We all have reasons."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the man as he turned away. "We all have reasons?"

"Sure."

"Why do you?" Sherlock muttered under his breath, just loud enough to be heard.

"Why do I what?"

"Stay."

"Sometimes it's because the sun is shining, after it's rained for a week. Other days, it's because I fell asleep reading a book I had started the night before and I want to know how it ended, or someone on a bus smiled at me for no reason. Or I pass by my favourite restaurant and I remember the first time I went there with -" He scrunched up his face and shrugged as he tried to recall the face, then gave up after a moment and smiled ruefully. "Most days I have to lie in bed for a good hour before I find one thing that makes me want to get up. Usually it's because I want my cuppa and scone that I get from the corner teashop. I'm like clockwork. Seven in the morning, I manage to drag myself there, every single day. I like to think the girl who has my order ready as I'm walking in the door would get worried if I didn't show up."

"So, you show up for her sake?" Sherlock snorted.

"Yeah. I guess I do." 

"Why are you here, then?"

"After my cuppa and scone, I come here and sit - you're actually in my spot. I'm surprised there isn't a plaque with my name on it. I'm John Watson, by the way." 

"Sherlock Holmes."

They sat in silence for several minutes breathing in the cold winter air, until Sherlock got to his feet and slipped easily back over the railing to solid ground. "I don't suppose -"

John turned and raised a curious eyebrow at him. "You don't suppose what?"

"You would break your routine and come have another cuppa with me? My treat?"

John managed a half-grin and tossed Sherlock his walking stick, then gingerly heaved himself over the railing, and let out the breath he had been holding. "I'd be an idiot to turn down such an offer."

"Most people are," Sherlock growled at a piece of gum that had become glued to the bottom of his shoe.

"Most people are what?"

"Idiots."

John blinked at him then grinned in agreement. "Yeah, most people are. You're not one of them."

"Even I have my moments."

"Hard to believe." John's voice softened as he reached up hesitantly to lay his hand on Sherlock's sharp jawline. He felt Sherlock freeze for a brief moment then watched as he closed his eyes and leaned into John's hand. "I don't normally -"

"No, it's fine, John. It's all fine." His voice cracked as John stretched up on tiptoe to brush a kiss against his lips, barely touching, but it was enough, just enough to convince the chaos in his head to settle into a gentle hum. He opened his eyes and offered John a bit of a smile. "Tea?"

"Tea."


End file.
